Flame in the Dark 4
Language warning: '' }'' Flame in the Dark 4 will be a first-person shooter made by Flame Games. It will be available on Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Flame Bomb, Flame Xtreme, PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation Vita. The game is set for release in March 2014 for the UK, Europe and Japan. The USA, Canada and Australia will receive the game in April 2014, while China get the game a year later. Ceallachán Mackay and Phil McEvan take leading roles, while Clyde and Flame are supporting characters - that are also playable. The game is predominantly set in Russia, with a few levels away from the federation. Flame in the Dark 4 also features Special Operations, a first for the series, where the player can attempt a series of missions unrelated to the main campaign. Campaign For the main page: see here. Plot Overview The game starts in Glasgow, where Ceallachán Mackay teaches new recruits how to use the weapons. Mackay then completes the CQB test. Meanwhile in Andover, Phil McEvan teaches new recruits how to fire RPGs and similar weaponry. Clyde, Mackay and other Celtic military members are transported to Berlin to fend off a Russian Communist attack on the German city. The Celts push the Russians back and they retreat home. Mackay leads an assault on a Russian border-town to attempt to eliminate the communists. This leads the Celts to the Russian second city of St Petersburg, where they meet up with Russian Loyalists. The Celtic-Loyalist pact fend off a communist attack and they regain control of the city. Meanwhile, English forces were assaulting the city of Kazan following their invasion from Kazakhstan. They push the communists back to Moscow. Here, the English push the communists further back, but they couldn't complete the assault. While this is going on, Clyde travels back to Scotland to train with the Scottish Air Force, before attacking Moscow from the sky. There is then a flashback, where Clyde travels back five years to a Chechen village where he had quietly escaped from. Using stealth, he evaded multiple groups of armed guards with Frenchman Gautier Lyon. Campaign Levels *'Prologue' **TATD? **...and again? *'Act I' **Back to Old Times? **Welcome to Russia? **Road to Moscow? **Meanwhile...? **Advance to Moscow? *'Act II' **Back Home? **I Can Fly? **Just the two of us? **TBC **TBC *'Act III' **In this together? **TBC **TBC **TBC **Flame in the Dark? *'Bonus' **TBC Special Operations main page: see here Special Operation missions are split into five sections - Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Epsilon - of six missions, to create thirty missions in total. The missions are given classifications relevant to the type of mission. All of the missions can be completed in single player, or in a co-op mode. The player earns stars based on the level of difficulty that they complete the mission on: *The player will earn one star, if they complete the mission on recruit difficulty. *The player will earn two stars, if they complete the mission on regular difficulty. *The player will earn three stars, if they complete the mission on hardened difficulty. *The player will earn four stars, if they complete the mission on veteran difficulty. *The player will earn five stars, if they complete the mission on elite difficulty. The Alpha missions are unlocked when the player completes the campaign on any difficulty. The player must earn stars to unlock the other missions. Special Operation missions are set in the locations that the campaign missions are set, with a few being set in the campaign mission locations from previous Flame in the Dark games. Multiplayer main page: see here Characters Playable= |-|Celtic= |-|English= |-|German= |-|Loyalists= |-|French= |-|Communists= |-|Others= Downloadable Content The downloadable content for Flame in the Dark 4 are mainly map-packs for multiplayer and new weapons. Some of the levels will contain similar settings to previous Flame in the Dark games. There will be a minimum of two map-packs and three weapon packs. Map Packs Weapon Packs "Complete" Packs Gameplay Controls Wii= |-|Wii Nunchuck= |-|DS and 3DS= Locations Campaign Locations= * Glasgow, Scotland * Andover, England * Berlin, Germany * Smolensk, Russia * St. Petersburg, Russia * Kazan, Russia * Moscow, Russia |-|Special Operations Locations= * Glasgow, Scotland * Unknown Location, Russia * Belfast, Northern Ireland Weapons main page: see here Quotes Clyde Generic Trophies and Achievements main page: see here Trivia *For political reasons, the city of Derry/Londonderry is referred to as L'Derry during the game. *Most of the levels are set it snowy conditions. *This game has little relation to the previous Flame in the Dark games, despite the storyline having a few references to them. Gallery Logos= File:FitD4 GreenBlack.png|Green and Black Logo File:FitD4 Grey.png|Grey Logo File:FitD4 GreyBlack.png|Grey and Black Logo File:FitD4 NavyBlack.png|Navy and Black Logo File:FitD4 OrangeBlack.png|Orange and Black Logo File:FitD4 RedBlack.png|Red and Black Logo |-|Characters= File:VlasiKonstantinov.png| Vlasi Konstantinov File:CeallachánMackay.png| Ceallachán Mackay File:TomRichmond.png| "Richy" File:CarlKoenigsmann.png| Carl Koenigsmann File:GautierLyon.png| Gautier Lyon File:Macca.png| "Macca" |-|Screenshots= File:FitD4 Like a Ghost.JPG| Like a Ghost Special Operation loading screen photo Category:Flame Games Category:Flame (series) Category:Flame in the Dark Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Games By Clyde1998 Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:3D Games Category:Flame Bomb Category:Flame Xtreme Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels * Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated 18 Games Category:Multi-Platform Games